Royal Duties
by emmakmc
Summary: Thorin Frerin and Dis try to keep Ered Luin safe and prosperous but can they face their own demons and horrors from the past. The three siblings bring up Fili and Kili together.


Kili stood and peered into the open doorway. His uncle stood just outside leaning against the doorframe and remaining quiet. Inside Kili saw that his mother and his other uncle were having a reletivly fierce disagreement, or rather Dis was telling Frerin off and he was desperately trying to defend himself.

Thorin looked down to see his youngest nephew watching the row. He smiled

"How do you think Frerin fares Lad"

Kili looked up into his uncles face and grinned

"He has no chance" Thorin chuckled

"Where is your brother?"

"He's in the stable looking after the ponies" Kili leaned slightly into Thorin's body. Thorin secretly enjoyed the closeness that Kili often displayed, even now that he was getting older.

"Shouldn't you be helping?"

"I suppose"

Thorin nodded his head but said no more. Kili skipped off back to the stable.

"Fili, come on Fili" he yelled

"I'm coming why what's up"

"Mum is yelling at Uncle Frerin"

Fili smirked "About what"

"I don't know but Uncle Thorin is standing watching them, I think he's enjoying it"

Fili laughed. "Come on then brother, let's go and watch before mum kills him"

The two brothers rushed back, Kili out in front holding his arms out so as not to let Fili by. When they reached Thorin they could already hear their mother shouting and Frerin almost playfully as his manner always sounded taunting her.

"Probably not his best move" Fili spoke quietly and Thorin who was still standing arms folded, and probably wondering how long to leave them before he got involved, turned and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Out get out with yer filthy boots and your laziness, Even the boys do more chores around this house than you" Dis slapped her brother on his shoulder

"That's because they live here and I don't… thankfully" Dis went to slap him again before he could dive out of the way

"No but you still come for all your meals, you and Thorin lazing around, Is this the way a prince behaves?"

"Don't bring me into it" Thorin stated from the door.

Dis glanced his way and caught sight of her sons.

"A bad example, that's what you are, now out while I finish dinner" her anger forgotten and a smile forged on her lips, shaking her head she whipped the towel at Frerin's back. He jumped in surprise when it caught him and both Fili and Kili burst out laughing. Thorin too had a broad grin as Frerin walked towards them rubbing his back.

"That hurt"

"You asked for it" Thorin remarked. Frerin frowned and then in a moment a wide smile crossed his face as he looked at his nephews.

"She loves me really" he reached out and ruffled Kili's hair, while the younger tilted his head.

"She was about to thrash you" Frerin chuckled amused by his nephews lack of doubt in his abilities of beating his sister.

Thorin let out a hearty laugh "Even Kili doesn't believe you"

Frerin looked at his older brother whose laugh had made both Fili and Kili start to giggle and he playfully punched his brother on the arm.

"I didn't see you helping a brother in need"

"I know better, I'm hungry and don't want to have to rely on you for my dinner"

The four heirs of Durin stood together in the garden all playfully teasing one another. Dis hummed to herself inside, listening to the sounds of the men in her life. She had suffered greatly after the loss of her husband and Thorin had been her rock, helping her to cope with the demands of raising her boys. Frerin whom had been travelling had returned and built a small cottage next door to Dis's house, he took the boys and often she would find them giggling while he chased them round the gardens. The incessant teasing from the doorway reminded of those days not so long ago, when her boys had been small. Not so now, Fili was almost of age and Kili, well he still followed his brother and looked to him for conformation of most things, as if his courage failed him, but even her youngest was as tall as her now and both boys were learning royal duties and were becoming more and more deadly with their weapons.

She laid out the dinner, she almost always fed both of her brothers. As a princess she really shouldn't know how to cook but she was adapt at most things and the arrows of Ered Luin looked to her to lead them as they did her brothers. She was never forgotten and would always take her fair share of royal duties.

"Is it ready yet?" Frerin stuck his head through the door

"Oh why are you staying?" Dis teased without even turning to look at him

"Of course, you're my favourite sister" Frerin stated rather charmingly

She smiled to herself. Satisfied she had won.

Thorin strolled into his sister's space.

"Don't be so impatient brother, I have it ready" Dis chastised him as she would her sons. Thorin put up his hands in supplication.

"I come in peace" His voice was gentle and soft and it made Dis soften she could never resist Thorin he had looked after them all so well after the passing of their father and if the times of great need. After Azanulbizar, she and Frerin had thought they had lost Frerin, Thorin had carried him home while the healers had worked tirelessly on him. He had almost died too many times, and that was the only time she had ever seen Thorin breaking apart. But Frerin had survived and the brothers were closer than ever. Neither brother had settled and found their one, unlike her who had loved her husband from the moment she met him. She had hoped that Fili and Kili would have had cousins to play with but her boys were not only her brightest lights but also that to Thorin and Frerin. Fili was more stoic like Thorin but Kili was playful and cheeky much like herself and Frerin. The royal family lived in an accumulation of houses next to each other. Frerin and Thorin sharing a house while Dis lived with her boys. Back when the boys were little Thorin had stayed with her to help with them. She had been eternally grateful and the boys saw Thorin as their protector and father figure because of it. Frerin on the other hand had travelled to the iron hills during the time of her husbands passing and whence he returned, He took up the role of playful uncle.

Dis sat and watched her family come to the table and begin to eat. She watched Thorin, something was bothering him, she could tell. Her eyes flicked to Frerin who was telling a tale, he was always good at making everyone think he was alright but she knew him better and she knew he was not. While Fili and Kili sat chattering, probably unaware of the looming anniversary, although if they studied their dates as Balin had tried to make them do they would know that the anniversary of Azanulbizar was upon them. It had been remembered quietly for many years but she had asked Thorin to consider a very open remembrance of the dead. She only hoped he had come to a decision.

**OK how was it? Let me know and I would like to hear how you guys picture Frerin. Is he the same to you as he is to me? **

**I just wanted to put a bit of background to the story so the next chapter will be where the story really begins. I will still be updating my other fics have a new chapter for Dreams coming along nicely and I've almost finished Its not safe so time for a new story I think.**


End file.
